


It's a Necessity

by xxxillusionxxx



Series: Life is But a Dream [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles has a problem and Peter has the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This involves drug addiction and dubious consent. Do not read this if either of those things will trigger you.
> 
> This just kind of happened when I saw this post:  
> http://halequeens.tumblr.com/post/55350504576/au-where-peter-is-the-guy-on-the-corner-who-always-has
> 
> This is totally unbeta'd and barely proof read so there are probably plenty of gramatical errors and awkward sentences.

Peter had smelled the boy coming long before he heard the knock on his door. He could tell that something was different today. The boy’s heartbeat was racing and he had hesitated before knocking. While Peter was used to this from his other customers, this one in particular managed to maintain a self-assured, almost cocky front despite the cloying scent of misery and desperation wafting off of him.

  
The juxtaposition was strangely intoxicating.

  
Marking his place, Peter put his book down and made his way to the door. Stiles stood on the front step, both hands buried in the pocket of his worn-down hoodie, with a small smirk on his face.

  
“Hey big guy, miss me?” The boy sounded flirtatious, but his eyes were cold.

  
“Stiles. Always happy to see a loyal customer,” Peter headed back to the living room, waving for Stiles to follow. He didn’t hear the door close until he was already sitting down in his armchair, another indication that something was wrong.

  
He took a deep inhale, but did not perceive any unusual scents so it was unlikely that the boy was being followed, and he couldn’t hear the hum of electricity that would indicate a wire, so this wasn’t a set up.

  
When Stiles made it to the living room, he wasn’t smiling anymore. He also stopped right by the entrance and leaned against the wall rather than strutting over to the couch and making himself at home, as was his usual habit. His hands were still in his hoodie.

  
“Is something the matter?” Peter asked with more curiosity than actual concern. Stiles’s lips thinned for a moment and he took a deep breath before meeting Peter’s eyes.

  
“I’m a little short on cash.”

  
Ah, so it was a junkie at a dead end. The insurance money from his father’s death must have finally run out.

  
“How unfortunate.”

  
Peter left it at that. He knew what Stiles was asking, but he wanted to hear him say it.

  
The boy squirmed a bit before standing up straighter and pulling his hands out to rest in fists at his side.

  
“I was wondering if there was another way I could pay you” He said, the flirtation back in his voice and his lips pulled up into his usual smirk.  
“Ahh. Yes, I think we could arrange something…”

  
Peter leaned back into his chair, bracing his head with his hands and letting his legs relax open. Stiles relaxed his hands and sauntered over. He kept his eyes on Peter’s as he reached out to stroke a hand from Peter’s neck down his chest and stomach, stopping just before his groin.

Sinking to his knees, Stiles pulled open his jeans and pulled out his dick, liking the head once before wrapping his lips around it and taking in as much as he could.

  
Peter had always wanted this. Wanted this bright, sharp boy on his knees before him. He had been thrilled when his friends turned their back on him once his addiction had gotten out of control. He knew he would get his chance.

  
Moaning, Peter threaded his fingers through Stiles’s hair before gripping hard and pushing into the back of his throat. He gagged and choked for a moment, but didn’t try to push Peter away and when he pulled back and pushed in again, Stiles opened his throat to the intrusion. It was only a few minutes before Peter was pulling back and cumming on the boy’s face.

  
Stiles stood up immediately wiping his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

  
Peter took his time tucking himself back in and relaxing back into his chair. Stiles stood stiffly, looking at Peter with clear distrust.

  
Peter sighed and pulled the small baggie from his pocket before tossing it to Stiles. He looked at the drugs in his hand with a mix of relief and disgust.

  
“Nice doing business with you” he said, cockiness in his voice but nowhere on his face.

  
He turned around and headed to the door at a forced walk.

  
Peter waited until he had opened the door and was just about to step out to call, “See you next week.”

  
He received no reply but knew by the stutter in his heart rate that Stiles had heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://xodanielleox.tumblr.com/ if you wanna come say hi. I really just reblog a lot of teen wolf, feminism, and pretty stuff.


End file.
